


the art of falling in love

by suspencer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Reveal, Pining, also keeping them in character, they're massive dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspencer/pseuds/suspencer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Adrien slowly falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the art of falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> it's kinda out of character but i tried ok, also i've never written them before and it's hard guys.

 

It was an evening after a patrol that Marinette realised it. She was falling in love with Chat, her partner, best friend, ally in justice, a punning dork. She was supposed to be in love with Adrien sweet, kind, beautiful Adrien and in a way she still was, but now she was also starting to like Chat Noir, which is like????? how?????, all he does is flirt with her and make bad puns, it didn't make sense to Marinette.

It was after a day at school in which Marinette had stood up for one of their classmates that he realised he was starting to fall for her. Sweet, kind, thoughtful albeit a bit awkward Marinette. He was supposed to be in love with Ladybug brave, determined, kind Ladybug and in a way he still was, but now he was starting to see Marinette for the wonderful person she is.

 

It didn't take long after the revelation that maybe she was a little bit in love with Chat for her to fall completely for him, she stuttered although not like she did with Adrien which only served to confuse her more, does this mean she likes Adrien more or that she's just more comfortable with Chat, she didn't know.

For Adrien it was slower, more hesitant after all he wasn't ready to just let go of his feelings for ladybug. It didn't take long for him to realise he could love two people, Plagg wouldn't shut up about what a love struck idiot he was.

It frustrated Marinette to no end that she liked two people, two very similar looking people, which meant she had a type, so from now until the end of time would she be falling in love with blond haired green eyed boys. It didn't help that she couldn't figured which one she liked more Tikki told her she didn't have to like one of them more than the other. It didn't make her feel any better.

 

Marinette decided that maybe she did want to know the boy behind the mask, she couldn't help hoping it was Adrien because then her feelings would make more sense. It was unlikely though and she wasn't sure she wanted to disappoint Chat Noir by being just clumsy old Marinette. Tikki told her he wouldn't be disappointed Marinette didn't agree.

Adrien made it his life mission to figure out who ladybug was after Alya mentioned how Marinette and Ladybug have the same hair, and holy shit how did he not notice the similarities between his lady and the girl who sat behind him in class. He just needed proof and he was determined to get it, Plagg suggested just following her when she changes back, Adrien felt that was an invasion of privacy. 

 

Plagg someone how convinced him that stalking Marinette was the way to go about figuring out if she was ladybug, after sitting on her roof for an hour he realised how creepy it was. Well that was until he heard her talking to 'Tikki' who he assumed was her kwami, his whole body filled with relief that it was here and definitely not chole and that he didn't love two girls, he loved the one, one girl who was brave, kind, determined and thoughtful. 

It didn't take long for Marinette to notice Adriens strange behaviour around her. It took her even less time to notice Chat's odd behaviour, he seemed excited about something, so she bugged him until admitted "the girl i like is better than originally thought". Marinette decided she didn't want to know the boy behind the mask anymore.

 

Adrien had known her identity all of two weeks before he decided he couldn't take it any longer. He managed to score himself an invite to her house to study, it was when she went down for snacks that he decided today he was going to tell her, it took an hour after she came back till he finally blurted out after much stuttering "you're Ladybug aren't you". She stared at him for a long time before finally asking "how?". He explained how he had suddenly noticed the similarities between the two of them, he didn't mention the one night he spent on her roof stalking her.

When Adrien had figured out her identity as Ladybug she felt like crying. On one hand she didn't want anyone to know her secret identity and on the other she was elated the boy she liked didn't seem to think of her differently because of it. She actually cried when he finally admitted that he was Chat Noir, all her confusion finally made sense, she liked one boy, one boy who is sweet, kind, her ally in justice and a punning dork. 


End file.
